My Angel Without Wings
by DemonOfTheRain666
Summary: Akako, the most timid girl in Ouran Academy, is about to go tell Tamaki that she's in love with him. But as she goes to see him, something bad happens... TamakixOC one shot, sorry for the OOCness!


My Angel Without Wings [A Tamaki one shot]

**I wrote this story over two years ago, so I'll be doing some editing on it, at some point. It really stinks right now but I'll fix it.**

* * *

I took in a shaky breath and smiled. Today is the day.

Today is the day that I, Akako Fujioka, the quietest girl in Ouran, am going to confess my love to the prince of the Host Club, my one and only.

Tamaki Suoh.

His gorgeous, shining hair amazes me. His deep, passionate violet eyes put me in a trance that I cannot come out of. His voice makes me want to cry; it's just so beautiful. I can't help but blush when he comes within 10 feet of me. He's just so perfect...

I blushed hard as I caught myself in my own world.

I was a member of the Host Club, but all I did was help out with minor things, such as helping put on costumes, decorate the room, and clean. But I was always hidden in the shadows. I was only in the club because I was Haruhi's sister.

I would never be a member of the club, because with my shyness, tomboy fashion, flat chest and extremely skinny body, I could never be a host. Or anything above trash, for that matter. And I was convinced that Tamaki wouldn't like me for these reasons, and because I'm not rich.

I told Haruhi about my love for Tamaki. When I cried to her about my shyness and told her that I wasn't good enough for him, she comforted me and told me I was fine.

I decided to tell him today.

Confidence was burning within me like a flame on paper; but all the heat rose to my face in a blush.

But just as I had that roaring fire of confidence in me, and I thought it would never perish and that I could finally come out of my shell of shyness,

...the ocean fell down upon my confidence fire and it died for good.

I had opened the door to the Host Club, and I was early because I knew that Tamaki was always the first one in the club.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I saw Tamaki and a girl. Tamaki was under her on the couch and...

I couldn't bear to look anymore; I rushed down the hall as fast as my legs could carry me. I'm a very fast runner, so I made it outside in no time.

I was skipping my Host Club duties.

I ran all the way to my family's apartment and used my keys to open the door. I rushed inside and ran to the room that Haruhi and I share.

Panting and crying, I shut the door and threw myself onto my bed by the window. I cried, gripping my heart as I wailed into my pillow.

After I calmed down a bit, I drifted into a sleep full of nightmares and pain.

* * *

I felt my bed shift and someone behind me, laying on my bed and hugging my waist. I woke up and mumbled. "Dad?"

"I'm sorry..."

I gasped as Tamaki's voice rang through my ears. His voice soft and sweet, but at the same time pained and sad.

Turning onto my other side, I saw Tamaki next to me, his arms still around my waist. A blush crept onto my cheeks and I gazed into his deep violet eyes and he stared into my bloodshot blue eyes.

It was then that I noticed that I wasn't the only one who had been crying.

His cheeks were tear stained, and his passionate eyes watered.

"I'm so sorry, Akako... It wasn't what it looked like, really. She forced me."

He hugged me close and my face was on his chest. I blushed and hugged him back. "It's okay, Tamaki."

I never would have thought that Tamaki Suoh, the prince of the Host Club, would be crying to me about me seeing him and another woman...

He must really like me.

"I love you, Akako." Tamaki blurted out randomly.

My head snapped up and I stared at him. "Wh-Wha?"

"I said, I love you."

"But...why? There's so many other great people...Women who aren't shy, ugly, stupid, or-"

"You're not stupid or ugly. You're perfect. You're my angel without wings, Akako." Then he kissed my forehead.

Wiping away a stray tear from my cheek, he smiled.

"I love you too, Tamaki..." I nuzzled my face on his neck.

…..

Just then I heard the door open.

"Akako, I'm ho- GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE AKAKO RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

* * *

**Haha...Sorry this is pretty bad, but I liked the ending; things never end well for Tamaki. And Ranka already hated him enough!**

**If you liked it [and even if you disliked it], please review with some feedback.**


End file.
